Olvidando a Ron
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Ron, comportándose como el idiota que es, abandona a Hermione para correr hacia los brazos de Lavender Brown, con quien ha estado engañando a su esposa. Hermione está destruida...y con quien va a buscar consuelo? CHAN!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Oootra historia de Ms-Figg, quien amablemente me ha permitido traducir sus historias como ya he dicho anteriormente. Espero no cansar a nadie con todo este discurso. Y ya saben que si bien, la historia original, (Forgetting Ron), pertenece a Ms-Figg, los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y que nadie hizo, hace o hara dinero por la publicacion de estas historias. Solo la dueña, J k Rowling hace dinero con esto...Y CUANTA PLATA TIENE! JAJAJAAAA

Bueno, yasta...ya lo dije.

Capitulo 1: Corazon roto.

"No pued cree que Rom me hiciera esto", dijo Hermione con la voz temblorosa mientras se bebia una taza de te de valeriana.

Su Maestro, el Profesor Severus Snape, no dijo nada mientras seguia atendiendo al burbujeante caldero. Hermione habia sido su aprendiz por los ultimos tres años, y habian entablado una buena relacion de trabajo, aunque Severus seguia siendo un hombre de pocas palabras.

"No solo me estuvo engañando con Lavender, tambien la dejo embarazada", dijo la joven mientras Severus se movia sobre el siguiente caldero.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre el rostro de Hermione a pesar de su esfuerzo para contenerlas. Se alejo un poco del area de trabajo para no contaminar los ingredientes. Snape la miro, pero siguio trabajando.

"Desearia que hubiera alguna pocion para aliviar un corazon roto", murmuro Hermione.

"No existe tal pocion, Hermione", dijo Severus con suavidad mientras seguia revolviendo el caldero como las agujas del reloj con una cuchara de peltre.

"Lavender se presento en nuestra casa, con la panza enorme y todo y dijo que estaba embarazada con el bebe de Ron, profesro. Y Ron no pudo negarlo. Siento como si mi mundo se hubiera terminado. Tampoco me puedo divorciar", dijo ella en voz baja, secandose los ojos con las mangas de su tunica.

De nuevo, Snape no dijo nada, solo siguio caminando de caldero en caldero, abriendo las tapas para gentilmente sacudir la mano sobre los vapores para poder oler sin peligro. Su lacio cabello se hallaba atado para que no interfiriera con su trabajo.

Hermione se quedo alli parada por un minuto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas al pensar en su futuro. La vergüenza de estar casada con un hombre que habia concebido un hijo fuera de su matrimonio con ella. El dolor de saber que otra mujer tendria un hijo de el antes que ella. El hecho de que Ron habia encontrado a otra mujer que atendiera sus necesidades.

Era verdad, ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Snape, pero su aprendiz y era el tiempo requerido para trabajar. Llegaba tarde por las noches para encontrar a un resentido Ron esperandola.

Entonces, hacia como un año atrás, ella llego a casa y no lo encontro alli. El dijo que habia estado en un pub aquella primera vez, la siguiente le dijo que se habia ido a beber con unos amigos que ella no conocia...unos fanaticos de los Chudley Cannons. Tuvieron una gran pelea esa vez con terminando la discusion diciendo que ella pasaba todo el tiempo con Snape y que volvia a la casa cuando tenia ganas...asi que el podia hacer lo mismo, o simplemente no volver a casa.

Ella trato de explicarle que todo seria diferente una vez terminara su aprendizaje con Snape. Entonces ya seria una Maestra de Pociones con todas las letras y podria tener un horario normal de trabajo una vez encontrara un empleo. Le suplico que fuera paciente, pero Ron no era un tipo con paciencia. Habia sido criado por una mujer que siempre estaba en casa, siempre poniendo a la familia antes que cualquier cosa. Pero Hermione Granger no era nada como su madre y el lo habia sabido cuando se caso con ella, pero lo que el queria era que ella se almodara a el...que cambiara. Pero no lo hizo.

Lavender actuaba mas como la esposa que Ron queria de lo que lo hacia Hermione. Le cocinaba, preparaba su baño, lo consentia, lo trataba como a un rey. Ella lo hacia sentir como si fuera la persona mas importante en su vida. Tampoco le importaba el matrimonio que compartia con Hermione. En la opinion de Lavender, las prioridades de Hermione estaban mal. Ademas, si bien no podian divorciarse, las parejas se abandonaban mutuamente a diario. Todavia podia robarselo, sobre todo porque Ron no tenia hijos con Hermione.

Lavender habia quedado embarazada a proposito para destruir su matrimonio.

Y lo habia logrado.

Ron habia abandonado a Hermione la noche anterior y se habia ido directamente al departamento de Lavender. Y Hermione estaba devastada.

Aun asi, habia considerado que lo mejor era actuar con normalidad, hacer las cosas que hacia usualmente, lo que significaba acudir a Hogwarts y hacer su trabajo. Era sabado asi que Snape trabajaria con ella, ya que no tenia clases que dar.

Cuando Hermione le comento, durante el primer año como aprendiz, que iba a casarse con Ron, el solo le dijo que servir como aprendiz consumia muchisimo tiempo y no era bueno para tener una vida feliz de matrimonio. Pero ella era una cabeza dura y creyo que podia balancear una cosa con la otra.

Se habia equivocado. Ahora haia perdido a su marido.

Se quedo alli en silencio, en la oscuridad, sin amparo y con una absoluta sensacion de fracaso inundandola. Hermione simplemente no estaba acostumbrada al fracaso. Entonces...algo dentro de ella...se quebro.

"Tal vez no exista una pocion para alivia un corazon roto, pero hay pociones que podran quitarme el dolor", dijo ella suavemente a la espalda de Snape, "Con permiso profesor"

Hermione dejo el laboratorio.

Snape, quien seguia revolviendo pociones, aminoro sus movimientos mientras consideraba sus palabras. De repente, solto el cucharon y se lanzo fuera del laboratorio, corriendo hacia la habitacion de las provisiones. Encontro la puerta abierta y se metio adentro justo a tiempo para quitarle a Hermione de la mano la botella que estaba empinando sobre su boca.

Era un potente veneno.

En silencio, Snape miro los trozos de la botella destruida, luego miro a Hermione quie parpadeaba.

"Porque lo hizo?", le dijo ella con la voz quebrada, "No puedo aguantar el dolor, profesor. Mi esposo me abandono. No puedo vivir con la vergüenza o el dolor. Me siento tan vacia, tan fracasada. El no me desea, Lo perdi. He perdido todo"

"El no vale la pena", dijo Snape, con los negros ojos descansando sobre la cara de ella que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y dolor. "No has perdido nada. Tu eres mas fuerte que esto. Yo se que si".

"Pero porque? Porque lo hizo Severus?"

"Porque es un idiota, Hermione".

"Yo soy la idiota", dijo Hermione. "Debi verlo venr. Debi poner a Ron primero asi esto nunca hubiera ocurrido. Si no hubiera sido tan egoista, queriendo ser una Maestra de Pociones. Si hubiera sido la esposa que el queria que fuera, el no me habria dejado. Obviamente, Lavender le dio todo lo que necesitaba...y yo fui tan estupida que se lo entregue..."

"Ya basta", siseo Snape.

"Debi prestarle mas atencion..."

"Basta"

"Debi estar ahí cuando llegaba del Ministerio, con la cena sobre la mesa..."

"Basta"

"Debi abandonar mis sueños para seguir los de el..."

Repentinamente, Snape agarro a Hermione de los hombros y la sacudio rudamente.

"El...nunca...te...merecio!" declaro con la voz dura y el palido rostro contorsionado. "El estaba...por debajo de ti. El nunca...podria haberte entendido!"

De pronto, Snape la acerco mas a el y la beso, con labios suaves deseperados. Se aparto de ella y miro a la sorprendida y desaliñada mujer y la solto.

"Yo...lo lamento..."dijo el con la voz suave, "No debi...no debi hacer eso..."

Hermione lo miro y se lanzo hacia el envolviendo su cuello con los brazos y besandolo con mucha mas pasion, invadiendo su boca con la lengua tambien desesperada y hambrienta.

Snape puso los brazos alrededor de ella y la alzo del suelo, dando tanto como recibia, deleitandose con la dulzura de su conexión. Movio los labios desde su boca hasta el cuello. Hermione echo la cabeza atrás y envolvio su cintura con las piernas.

"Haz que me sienta mejor, Severus. Haz que olvide lo que paso. Haz que olvide que mi vida se ha vuelto una ruina, aunque sea por un solo momento. Ayudame...por favor...", lloriqueo ella cuando la boca de Severus encontro la suya de nuevo. Snape podia sentir sus lagrimas en los labios.

Besandola aun, Snape la cargo desde la habitacion de reservas hacia su oficina, a traves del salon de clases. Bajaron por un corto corredor yfueron hacia su habitacion.

N/A: Solo son dos capitulos. Voy a ver si puedo terminar con la historia esta noche, pero no prometo nada...aguantad un poco!

Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Olvidando a Ron.

Snape llevo a Hermione a su habitacion. Cayeron sobre la cama juntos y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa mutuamente con desesperacion. Con los brazos entrelazados mientras los pies quitaban los zapatos. Snape vestia solo la ropa interior bajo su tunica. Desvestir a Hermione fue un poco mas complicado, ya que tenia puesto jeans y remera, pero Severus se los quito en poco tiempo con la ayuda de Hermione.

Ella estaba perdida en los apasionados besos y caricias de Severus, rogandole para que la hiciera olvidar a Ron y Lavender mientras su boca se movia sobre ella. Desato la cinta que ataba su cabello y este cayo sobre su rostro mientras ella se familiarizaba con su cuerpo. Tenia el toque de un amante, cuidadoso pero masculino. Su cuerpo era delgado, palido y lleno de cicatrices debido a su servicio con el Señor Oscuro. Tenia un poco de negro vello en los brazos, las piernas y el abdomen. Sexualmente hablando, la naturaleza habia sido muy generosa. Severus tenia un miembro digno de admiracion. Era como para quedarse mirandolo por un largo tiempo. Era largo, grueso e incircunciso, con suave vello negro en la base.

"Tu esposo esta loco", le dijo el suavemente, mientras se ponia de espaldas llevandosela, poniendola encima de su cuerpo y reclamaba su boca con la suya nuevamente. Sus manos se deslizaban sobre la espalda, sobre la curvatura de su trasero y sobre los muslos con aprecio, antes de regresar por el mismo camino por el que habian llegado, atrapando un poco de su cabello.

Rodaron de nuevo, con los brazos y las piernas enredados mientras se besaban. Finalmente, Snape se puso sobre las rodillas y las manos y comenzo a lamer cada parte del cuerpo de Hermione. La esencia y el sabor de ella lo convirtieron en una furia mientras su boca se movia sobre su piel, prolongando el tiempo sobre los pechos y los duros pezones. Su lengua lamia furiosamente alrededor de ellos y en medio de los pechos mientras sus manos atrapaban las muñecas de ella y extendia los brazos sobre su cabeza, sosteniendola contra la cama y tomando su placer de ella.

Hermione se arqueo deliciosamente cuando el se dirigio hacia su abdomen, soltando sus muñecas y descendiendo sobre ella mientras abria delicadamente sus piernas, exhalando sobre su sexo suavemente. Su calido aliento estimulando su vulva antes de besarla con reverencia.

"Totalmente loco", suspiro el, cerrando los ojos sumergiendose en la dulzura de Hermione. El era cuidadoso, gentil y dedicado, usando sus labios, dientes, lengua y nariz poner a la joven hechicera salvaje y para sacar cualquier pensamiento sobre el idiota de su poco considerado marido fuera de su mente. Ella tironeaba del cabello de Severus mientras gritaba bajo sus atenciones hasta llegar a un estremecedor orgasmo alrededor de la lengua de el.

Mientras Hermione gemia los ultimos espasmos de su climax, el Maestro de Pociones la dio vuelta, levantando su trasero del colchon hasta que estuvo sobre las rodillas y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama. Severus recorrio el redondo trasero con una mano palida, con los ojos latentes al mirarla.

Una vez mas se oyo la palabra 'loco' justo antes de penetrar a la hermosa esposa de Ronal Weasley. La humeda y apretada calidez envolviendolo mientras se sumergia mas profundamente dentro de ella, quedandose quieto por un momento antes de flexionarse sobre ella, todavia conectados, acercando los labios a su oido.

"Cuanto lo envidie por esto, Hermione", le dijo el Maestro de Pociones, moviendo levemente la pelvis para que Hermione pudiera sentirlo. "Envidie a tu esposo por tener acceso a tu cuerpo mientras yo solo podia tenerlo a tu brillante mente"

Lentamente, Snape se retiro y volvio a penetrarla, con un tierno movimiento que la hizo suspirar de placer. Severus era mas grande que Ron y se sentia tan bien tenerlo sobre ella y dentro de ella. El beso su hombro.

"Lo sabias?", pregunto con suavidad, acariciandola otra vez, todavia gentilmente, pero ahora se movia un poco mas contra ella hasta que Hermione gimio un poco por la presion. Estaba tan profundo.

"No", murmuro Hermione.

Snape acaricio su cabello y la beso en el costado de la frente mientras su miembro seguia deslizandose dentro y fuera de ella deliciosamente, grueso, duro y caliente. Ella nunca habia tenido esta clase de sexo antes. Su unico compañero habia sido Ron, y el nunca era paciente o considerado. El nunca se detenia para hablar con ella.

"Eres hermosa Hermione", suspiro Severus, "y perfecta. Eres un premio"

Hermione dejo escapar un largo gemido mientras Severus volvia a moverse, con los testiculos golpeando contra su trasero, moviendola con un poco mas de fuerza.

"No has perdido nada. Tu marido si", siseo el. "Ha perdido algo precioso e irremplazable. Olvidalo hechicera. Yo voy a ayudarte a olvidarlo"

Snape se inclino un poco mas sobre ella, capturando su boca con la suya, besandola profunda y apasionadamente antes de enderezarse y tomarla de la cintura.

"A partir de ahora", dijo el tersamente, apartandose y penetrandola una y otra vez, dedicado y fuerte en su posesion. Los besos y las caricias eran parte del acto ademas del sexo. Puso a Hermione en todas las posiciones que se le ocurrieron. Arriba, abajo, de costado, para el otro, de espaldas, de frente, doblada y derecha, e incluso casi fuera de la cama, mientras Severus Snape llenaba sus propias fantasias respecto a la mujer alrededor de el, gritando su nombre de un modo que Severus solo habia soñado con escuchar.

Veran, Severus Snape estaba enamorado de Hermione Weasley, pero al ser mucho mayor que la joven mujer y suponerse tan poco atractivo, creia que ella nunca podria sentir algo por el. Luego ella se caso con Ron Weasley y entonces perdio todas las esperanzas, aunque siempre penso que eran una pareja sin nada en comun, desde el principio.

Ahora el le podia dar toda la ternura y toda la pasion que sentia en su corazon, expresando sus sentimientos en una forma muy fisica, hablandole, alabandola y diciendole todo lo que una mujer quiere escuchar del hombre con el que esta haciendo el amor.

Pero en este caso, todo lo que Severus le decia era verdad.

Ronald Weasley habia dejado caer la quaffle y Snape estaba ahí para atraparla antes que tocara el suelo.

Severus y Hermione pasaron el resto del dia y la noche en su habitacion, haciendo el amor, comiendo y durmiendo intermitentemente. Para cuando se fueron a duchar, (juntos), y salieron de la habitacion el domingo para ir al laboratorio y desechar las arruinadas pociones, Hermione estaba en un mucho mejor estado de animo.

Ronald? Ronald quien?

Seis meses despues, alguien golpeo la puerta. Snape, quien habia estado leyendo el Profeta, se levanto para ver quien era. Camino hasta el foyer y obeservo por la mirilla. Maldijo un poco, luego abrio la puerta, mirando al visitante con desagrado.

"Quien es, Severus?" dijo Hermione desde la cocina.

Snape no contesto.

"Que puedo hacer por usted, Sr. Weasley?" le dijo Snape al pelirrojo que lo miraba sun sonreir parado en el recibidor.

Los azules ojos de Ron se deslizaron sobre Severus.

"Estoy aquí para hablar con mi esposa", respondio Ron.

"Severus? Quien es?", volvio a decir Hermione saliendo de la cocina rumbo al recibidor.

Snape se hizo a un lado y la dejo ver a Ron.

"Oh", dijo ella, deteniendose.

"Su esposa, mi mujer, Sr. Weasley. Hagalo corto", dijo el Maestro de Pociones como advertencia, dejandolos solos para que hablen.

"He notado que volviste a usar tu nombre de soltera", dijo Ron mirandola de arriba hacia abajo. Se veia bien...como con un resplandor a su alrededor.

"Bueno, si. Pense que era lo mejor dada las circunstancias", respondio ella.

"Cuales circunstancias?", pregunto el.

Como unica respuesta, Hermine se llevo una mano sobre el abdomen, mostrandole lo redonda que se estaba poniendo. El pelirrojo la miro shockeado.

"Estas embarazada? De Snape?", pregunto el.

"Asi es", replico Hermione.

"Asi que con el no usaste anticonceptivos como lo hacias conmigo", dijo Ron, estrechando los ojos.

"No, no los use", dijo Hermione sintiendo que no habia necesidad de explicarle mas.

Ron se quedo en silencio por un momento, luego miro alrededor de la casa.

"Lindo lugar. Me llevo un rato encontrarlo. Crei que ibas a estar en el departamento todavia", le dijo.

"No. Severus compro esta casa para los dos", dijo Hermione. "Hay un laboratorio donde puedo trabajar. Todavia soy su aprendiz".

Ron se veia celoso ahora. El no podria haberle comprado una casa con su salario.

"Siempre supe que te Snape te cogia", siseo el.

En la sala, Severus se puso de pie. Habia amplificado su capacidad de oir para poder escuchar la conversacion e intervenir si las cosas se ponian feas. Parecia que era lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Hermione miro a Ron friamente.

"No, Ron. Nunca me toco sino hasta que me abandonaste por Lavender. A proposito, como esta ella? Y el bebe?"

"Bien" En realidad, Lavender se habia quedado con unos quince kilos de mas y ya no era todo lo complaciente que habia sido. De hecho, Ron tenia que esperar a que ella terminara con el bebe. Ademas, se habia puesto regañona. Ron no estaba para nada feliz.

"Pense que podriamos hablar...tal vez arreglar las cosas...", dijo Ron mirando el vientre de Hermione. "Pero ahora...que vas a tener al engendro de Snape..."

Ahora Severus acudio como un rayo hacia el recibidor, con los ojos como piedras mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Hermione lo vio venir y bloqueo su camino, todavia enfrentando a Ron mientras el Maestro de Pociones intentaba abalanzarse sobre el con los ojos llenos de una expresion asesina.

"El bebe de Severus", corrigio ella, "y no volveria contigo aun si no estuviera embarazada. Tomaste tus decisiones cuando te fuiste con Lavender. Tienes un bebe con ella y una responsabilidad. Para ser honesta, fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho, porque encontre al verdadero compañero de mi alma. Mi corazon y mi amor le pertenecen a Severus y es mi intencion pasar el resto de mi vida con el"

Severus puso una posesiva mano sobre el hombro de ella, todavia con los asesinos ojos sobre Ron.

"Algo mas, Sr. Weasley?", pregunto Snape con frialdad.

Ron miro a uno y a otro.

"No. Nada mas", replico y se dio la vuelta para irse. Se detuvo un momento.

Snape se tenso, listo para enfrentar cualquier altercado, pero Ron siguio caminando, saliendo de su casa y de sus vidas. Sabia que no habia chance de reconciliacion. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Hermione cerro la puerta y giro para ver a Severus mirandola pensativamente.

"Compañero de tu alma?", le pregunto con una ceja arqueada.

"Si", replico ella, "Habiendo probado que si tienes un alma a pesar que por mucho tiempo se rumoreo que no tenias una"

"O un corazon...", dijo el, siguiendola hacia la sala, tomandola suavemente entre sus brazos.

"Aunque si me falta ese organo en particular, solo puede deberse a que eres tu quien se lo ha robado, Hermione Granger", añadio con una ligera sonrisa.

"Oh, Severus", dijo Hermione, besandolo tiernamente. "Dices las cosas mas dulces, Pero no te preocupes, lo voy a mantener en secreto".

"Mejor asi", dijo el besandola otra vez. "De otro modo, hechicera, estaria arruinado".

Fin.

N/A: Ok, es corta, pero a mi me gusto porque Ron sale perdiendo...no les encanta cuando eso pasa? A mi si! Bwahahaaahahaaa

La proxima historia es mas larga, tiene escenas de alto contenido sexual, como se que alguns de ustedes les gusta, es de otra autora y Ron, tambien sale perdiendo...COMO A MI ME GUSTA!

Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia!

Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
